Abused Affections
by Kyuuki
Summary: Without Kikyo, InuYasha is discuraged enough to commit suicide but when that doesn't work and he comes to Kagome is gone! Naraku has taken her and now she works for Naraku doing his dirty deeds. that's not all though so read and find out what else!
1. Attempted Suicide

disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of the episodes or any of the characters or any of that junk ok? ok kapeesh. so let's get started witht he fanfiction

this is my first ever fanfiction so bare with me it might be really bad or it might be really good

Chapter 1

"Come InuYasha! We were meant to be! Come for all I am worth to you!" Kikyo pleaded. Once again Kikyo was trying to get InuYasha to come to hell with her.

"Kikyo...I...I can't" InuYasha stammered. He wanted to be with Kikyo but he didn't want to go to hell. Another reason he was refusing was Kagome. How would he live without her? She was his heart and soul.

"InuYasha! Is this really how you feelf or me? Are you so low as to leave your soul mate behind forever?" Kikyo said angrily. "No Kikyo...It's just...It's just that i'm not ready for this commitment yet!" InuYasha answered, quietly. "FIne InuYasha! I'm tired of waiting for you! No! I'm tired of suffering for you!" and with that Kikyo was gone leaving poor InuYasha alone deep in thought.

A few hours later a discuraged hanyou apeared back at camp. "Where were you" Kagome asked, taking a break from her game of jacks with Shippo. "Nowhere important" InuYasha answered, shuffling his feet and looking at the gound.

"Come on you can tell me" Kagome pressed on. "o-...ok...I was with...with K-Kikyo" InuYasha stuttered. "YOU WERE WITH KIKYO!" Kagome shouted.

"Ya..."InuYasha answered back. "I KNEW IT! YOU ONLY AVOID ME WHEN YOU WERE WITH HER! LET ME GUESS? YOU MADE OUT WITH HER? AND SHE'S BARING YOUR CHILD!" Kagome yelled infuriated.

"NO! SHE'S GONE KAGOME! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANTED TO HEAR? SHE'S GONE FOREVER SO YOU CAN BE HAPPY NOW BECAUSE I'LL NEVER SEE HER AGAIN AND I GUESS I JUST MADE YOUR DAY BY TELLING YOU THAT SHE WENT TO HELL! THAT'S RIGHT KAGOME, HELL! SHE SAID SHE WAS TIRED OF WAITING AROUND FOR ME SO SHE JUST WENT! I HOPE YOUR HAPPY WENCH CUZ THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT" and with that the unhappy half demon stalked off agrily.

"I had no idea..."Kagome whispered into the deadly silence.

Somewhere deep in the forest, InuYasha was battling with himself on what he should do. 'I can't apologise to Kagome' he thought 'there's no way she will listen to me now. i can't show my face back in camp because everyone will be staring at me after that. I can't see Kikyo anymore either so there's no talking to her...oh Kikyo...why...why did you have to leave? without you i am so incomplete!...there's only one choice left...suicide'. So with that, InuYasha got a rope and hung himself. By the time Kagome found him it was too late...or so she thought.

So that's chapter one! Hope you liked it. I think it was boring but I have the whole story planned so keep checking for new chapters!


	2. He Lives!

Bit bout the author: i'm Jessica, I have brown hair and hazel eyes and i'm 13 years old. I live in Canada in the country.

disclaimer: I still don't own InuYasha or anything that has to do with the episodes

REVIEW PEOPLE! REVIEW OR I SHALL SIT YOU ALL!

Chapter two

"InuYasha!" Kagome yelled. She was soon joined by Miroku, Sango and Shippo who ran into the forest hearing her yell. "Kagome what happened to him?" Sango asked in a shaky voice at seeing her friend hung. "I d-don't kn-know. I just got h-here and i s-saw him l-like th-this" Kagome answered through tears.

"I'll check for a pulse" Miroku said importantly. He walked over to InuYasha and finding no pulse, put on a stern face. "Is h-he alr-right?" Kagome asked hopefully. "No Kagome. I think he's...I think he's dead" Miroku answered. Shippo sat on the ground and burst into tears. We may think that little kitsune didn't have any feelings for InuYasha but secretly he thought of him as a father. Or maybe more like a brother...what kind of father would bop their children on the head every 10 sec...anyway. "N-no! H-he can't be dead! H-he just can't be!" Kagome said angry and shocked at the same time. And with that, she ran back to camp to think and to cry her broken heart out.

Suddenly she heard a noise coming from the bushes behind her. Slowly, she turned around, half hoping, half expecting to see InuYasha walking behind her and apologising for giving her such a scare. But what she saw was something much different. The very thing that she had loathed since she first heard his name being spoken...the thing was...Naraku.

"ah...Priestess Kagome...You're the very thing I've been longing to add to my collection" Naraku breathed mysteriously. "What do you want Naraku?" Kagome asked curiously and angrily. "I wanted you, wench. You because of you miko powers. I need them. I need them to kill InuYasha" Naraku said.

"Well you don't need them anymore then because InuYasha's dead!" Kagome yelled furiously. "No he isn't wench. Only you could actually think that he could be dead. It takes more then a hanging to kill InuYasha. It takes you. You're power, your heart, your soul...your life." Naraku told her though she really wasn't following.

"What do you want Naraku! Why are you here?" Kagome asked again, this time even more loudly. "I am here to take you with me. Together we can conqure InuYasha once and for all and then I shall have all of the jewel shards. With him dead, there will be nothing stopping me from getting the rest. He is the only obstacle in my path" Naraku sneered. "Come" and with that he grabbed Kagome and he flew her to his castle where he had been hiding.

Many hours later InuYasha awoke on the ground beneath the tree of which he had attempted death. "Damn" he said quietly. "Why did they have to help me. How did they find me? Ah well better go back to camp I suppose" and with that he walked off to camp. When he got there he noticed something missing...

"Where's Kagome!" He practically yelled. Everyone looked up to see InuYasha walking towards them through the darkness of the night. "OH INUYASHA" Shippo cried as he ran over to him and hugged his leg. "We thought you were dead!" Shippo squealed as he again started to cry. "Come off it" InuYasha said stubbornly and again he asked "where's Kagome?"

Everyone looked over at him. "She wasn't here when we got back to camp" Sango said slowly. "And you didn't think that maybe you should look for her?" InuYasha said getting agrier by the minute. "Well we were gonna go do that right now before you so rudely interupted us!" Miroku said. "Come on then let's go what are you just standing around for we need to rescue Kagome!" InuYasha said hurredly and with that he was off, running faster then he had ever run before.

Days took place while all they did was search but no matter how hard they tried they could not find Naraku's hiding place. "InuYasha do you think that by the time we get there Kagome'll be dead" Shippo asked one night as they sat around the bonfire after a long day pf searching. "NO CHANCE" InuYasha yelled, grabbing Shippo by the tail and throwing him somewhere in the forest with him scurrying back only seconds later. "Perhaps it's time to turn in. We have another long day ahead of us tomorrow and we must be well rested." Miroku said with, stiffling a yawn. "I agree" added Sango. "We must be well prepared to search for Naraku again tomorrow" Sango agreed. So Miroku, Sango, and Shippo got in their sleeping bags which Kagome had givin them and went to sleep.

The next day was even more intense then the last for with no success so far InuYasha was not allowing them breaks. Suddenly he heard a swishing noise in the sky and looked up to see Kagura. "I've got an Idea" InuYasha stated. "Kagura's probably going back to where ever Naraku's hiding so we'll follow her" and with the help of this very much brilliant plan they took off after Kagura.

Finally about an hour later they arrived at Naraku's hiding place which was a dark cave deep in a forest. Wasting no time at all InuYasha burt into Naraku's cave prepared to fight but what he saw made him the angriest he had ever been. He saw Kagome sitting on the floor by Naraku's feet, her clothes torn and bloody, her face cut and scarred, and Naraku sitting on a rock above her drinking out of a boglet her fallen blood.

So that's chapter two! I added more onto it because of a very helpful review! After luch tomorrow I can't write again until the 21st of August so review in the meentime and if I get enough reviewns I'll write even more chapters!


	3. Plan to kill Naraku

Disclaimer: I still don't own InuYasha and probably never will. review review review!

Chapter 3: Naraku Defeated hope everyone likes it! and don't forget 2 review!

"STOP" yelled InuYasha. Kagome turned around anxiously when she heard the voice. "I-InuYasha!" she said a little awkwardly. "OH INUYASHA! YOU'RE ALIVE" she cried running over to him but falling because of the chain around her ankle. "I thought you killed youself! Why? Why did you scare me like that?" she yelled, completely in tears.

"That's not important right now! What is important is that I kill Naraku!" he said, a bit agitated. "You fool" Naraku said, and InuYasha noticed that he was drinking Kagome's fallen blood. "You cannot kill me as easily as you think. After drinking the miko's blood, I have inheritated her miko powers which makes me practically invincable. You had no chance of killing me before and less now" Naraku informed.

"We need more allies" Miroku said frustratedly. "What about Kagura? She wants Naraku dead also and with the help of the other reincarnations we could defeat Naraku easily" Sango said. "Kagura what do you think of this plan?" Miroku Asked. "It could work...I'll go get the other reincarnations" she said and was off.

"WINDSCAR" InuYasha said already in battle with Naraku. He looked like nothing more then a demon in training out there in battle just throwing his sword around like it was nothing. It was certain that before he could kill Naraku he would have killed himself if he kept this up.

"Ok everyone. We finally have a way to defeat Naraku and be free. Everybody follow me and we'll finally be able to go start lives of our own, living under no one's order!" Kagura said with much delight. She walked to where Naraku and the Inu gang were and following her was an army of reincarnations and anyone else she could find to help out. But along the way she came across Sesshomaru.

"and where do you think you're going" Sesshomaru asked. "We're going to set ourselves free" Kagura asked. "With that pathetic army you've got no chance" Sesshomaru said dully. "Would you like to join us" She asked with anxiouty (a word i just thought up...dunno if its real or not) in her voice. "With you we could defeat him easier" she added. "I shall come then" and as easy as that Sesshomaru was coming along to help them defeat Naraku also.

Finally they arrived back at the cave where Naraku was. "Ok everyone here's the plan" she said, speaking only so the army she had brought along could hear her. "InuYasha shall destract Naraku doing what he's doing. You will al stand in a line in front of InuYasha afterwards when I yell stop you shall do the line thing and then you will all blow your demonic power at him. He will use backlash wave and point the tetsusuiga at Naraku, creating so much energy and he'll be dead no doubt" Kagura said. "Hear that InuYasha?" she said a little louder.

"Loud and clear" InuYasha replied, still aiming his sword at Naraku every time he failed to strike him. "Alright then...STOP" Kagura gave the signal and the massive group of demons aimed their strongest demonic power at InuYasha who yelled "BACKLASH WAVE" which created a huge orb of purpleish, greyish power that was aimed straight at Naraku killing him.

Seeing that their battle was finally over InuYasha ran towards Kagome to check that she was alright. Suddenly he stopped in his tracks. Kagome was being lifted into the air but nothing in particular and all of the blood that Naraku had drank of hers flew back into her wounds, which healed automatically. Then all of the jewel shards that Naraku and InuYasha had possessed rose over her head and formed into a full jewel. Then suddenly the two were slowly put down on firm ground again and InuYasha continued his rush over to Kagome.

"Kagome are you alright?" He asked anxiously. "I'm Fine" she said. "But why did you try to commit suicide?" Kagome asked bursting into tears. "I thought you hated me for seeing kikyo AND Kikyo was gone forever...I didn't know what to do and I saw no point of living...so I wanted to die..." He said kind of slowly. "Well never do it again InuYasha! I love you" she cried. "K-Kagome...I love you too"

So that's chapter 3 MORE CHAPTERS TO COME DON'T STOP CHECKING ON THIS THING OK? OK!oh ya and REVIEW! REVIEW OR ELSE! And I can't write until August 21st and i re-wrote this chapter and the last to make it better tell me wut ya think thankz a lot everyone! IT'S NOT OVER!


	4. Quite the Surprise

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha...there I said it...kami I hate saying that at the start of every chapter! ...REVIEW! R&R OR ELSE! Not many people have reviewed this story so if you guys want me to keep making chapters You have to review! You saw how long it was until I made this next chapter! THAT'S CUZ OF LACK OF REVIEWS!

Chapter 4

The next day everything was back to normal, or as normal as it could be after that. After what had happened they decided to go back to Kaede's village and rest for a while. Shippo was off playing with some other demon children that had stopped in the village for a while. Sango was fixing her wqeapons, Miroku was off visiting Hochi and Kagome and InuYasha were nowhere to be seen until later that night when both seemed rather hurried to go to bed.

The past few days after that were odd. Kagome was getting quite moody, and InuYasha seemed embarassed about something nobody could figure out. So on Monday morning they were all sitting around the table of Kaede's hut having a hude breakfast when they heard Kagome scream. "AAAAAHHH!" "Kagome!" InuYasha yelled and he ran down the hall to the room where the scream had come from and ran inside preparing for battle.

"InuYasha get out of here" Kagome yelled, throwing a pillow at his head. "What's your problem, screaming like that! You got me worried for no reason" InuYasha said, deeply agitated. "No reason? NO REASON? MY PANTS WON'T BUCKLE AND YOU CALL THAT NO REASON! I'M SO GOING HOME AND YOU'RE GONNA REGRET THIS MISTER! SIT SIT SIT!" and she walked out muttering under her breath "no reason? why would I scream for no reason? I meen me of all people screaming for no reason! pfffft as if that would ever happen"

"What happened InuYasha" Miroku asked when InuYasha sat back down at the table to finish his breakfast. "I dunno she was freaking out because her pants wouldn't buckle" InuYasha said. Miroku burst out laughing. "Is that all? It merely sounds as though she's been eating too much" he said through gasps of air. Two weeks later Kagome still wasn't back.

"I guess you shouldn't have said anything about her weight InuYasha" Shippo said attempting to sound wise. "I didn't say anything about her weight!" InuYasha answered back and began pounding Shippo into the ground. This went on every doy for about a month when finally Kagome returned back looking quite embarassed. In fact she was red as a beet.

"Kagome why do you look so embarrassed?" Shippo asked as soon as he saw her. "Well I guess I'm going to have to tell all of you sometime...I was going to tell InuYasha first though..."she said. "We wouldn't want to come between your plans then so by all meens go ahead and tell him before us" Miroku said. So she did and InuYasha came back sttuttering and looking drunk. "kami how could this happen...I can't be..a...a...a" and that was as far as he could get.

"Now I guess i'm going to have to tell you guys...I'm pregnent with InuYasha's child" she anounced rather happily. "Congratulations" Sango said happy for her friend. "And congratulations to InuYasha too" she said. "Yes I hope both of you are very happy" Miroku said. "Don't worry Kagome you're gonna be the best mom ever! It's just InuYasha the kids gonna have to be afraid of" Shippo said.


	5. Nothing's Right Anymore

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha ...or the 3rd movie:(

Chapter 5

Nine months had gone by quickly and Kagome was giving birth to the new baby. It had already been atleast 22 hours and Kagome was losing too much blood from giving birth. After about 2 more hours the baby was finally out and Kagome...well she...she wasn't doing too good what with loss of blood and all. Kagome was in pain. A lot of pain. She knew that the baby was out and that thrilled her. She only wanted to be able to name the little half demon right now but for some reason no one would let her. She felt around the bed, searching for her baby and letting go of InuYasha's hand. She opened her eyes but all she could see was darkness. Was she blind? She screamed but she couldn't hear herself...was she deaf too? No! How could this be happening? 'I'm Dying' she thought, and then all of the thoughts left her brain and she was in a world of blackness with nothing but her and her dreams.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

InuYasha saw her feeling around the bed frantically, tears running down her face, eyes swollen and red and only wanted to hold her, to be able to make it all better. He gave her hand a tight squeeze and then felt her let go. An ear piercing scream filled the room and then her body went limp as she fell unconcious. InuYasha wondered if she was dead. He felt her forehead, it wasn't cold yet but it was getting there. "KAEDE" he yelled and the old lady came running back through the door. "What happened in here, InuYasha?" Kaede asked as she ran to Kagome's side. She had just finished cleaning the baby and passed it to InuYasha. He held the baby with love and care and held it closer as he thought about what had just happened. "She just got up and started feeling around and then she screamed and fainted or something" InuYasha said, stuttering over the words as he said them.

"Well it will be alright. You go wait with the others and see the baby for a while, it's a girl. Do you know what Kagome wanted the baby named?" Kaede asked. "Yeah. she wanted it named Yuka if it was a girl." InuYasha said quickly as he walked out into the other room to show the others his new baby girl. "What's her name?" Sango asked as she was about to take the baby and hold her. "It's Yuka and don't touch her" InuYasha said. "What's wrong InuYasha?" Miroku asked. "Is Kagome alright?" he asked, sensing she wasn't. InuYasha couldn't talk about it, not yet. A pained look came over his face and he turned away, a tear trickling down his cheek. He opened his mouth to say something but feeling the desire to be alone, passed Yuka to Sango as he walked by her and ran down to the hot spring where he sat on a rock, staring at his miserable reflection.

'What if Kagome doesn't make it. What if she really is dead. What if something happens to me in battle and Yuka becomes orphaned. What will I tell the others? How will Yuka survive with no parents?' all of these thoughts swirled around InuYasha's head for hours until finally he had had enough. He couldn't stand it. Not thinking about Yuka anymore but only thinking about the pain in his heart, he brought out the tetsusuiga in smaller version (like when it's sheathed, not huge) and was about to slit his wrist when he heard a rustling in the bushes and then a loud voice. He looked over to see a womans body emerging from the forest. Quickly she ran over to him. "Stop" Sango said at once. "InuYasha I don't know what happened in there but you can't kill yourslef. Think about what Kagome wants for you and think about what you'd be doing to Yuka" she said. "But then, think about what you'd be doing to me..." Sango whispered the last bit into his ear and then pressed her lips against his. InuYasha felt something unlike what he felt with Kagome. They stayed like that for a long time, until InuYasha was ready to go back to the cabin, in which they left holding hands. "InuYasha, I love you" Sango said in his ear. InuYasha didn't answer back. He did lover her, but he loved Kagome too. He had no idea who he loved more but he knew being with Sango just wasn't right.


	6. InuYasha! Don't Leave!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha

Abused Affections: Chapter 6

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Days went by and Kagome was gaining her health back bit by bit, Yuka was learning to crawl and Sango and InuYasha were getting closer day by day. People were now giving them strange looks as InuYasha was being nicer to Sango and Sango was giving InuYasha love filled looks. Miroku was definately beginning to get jealous. His left eye would twitch whenever Sango would give InuYasha one of her looks.

Finally Kagome was completely healed and the first thing she wanted to do was spread the news to her group of friends. She ran down to the village where Kaede told her they would be. She found Yuka chasing Shippo around a tree ('wow hanyou's grow up quickly when they're toddlers' she thought) and Miroku was watching them. The only problem now was, where was InuYasha and Sango? After having a discussion of the past few days with Miroku and Shippo, Kagome set off again to look for InuYasha and Sango and found them underneath the God Tree and what she saw would scar her for life. InuYasha and Sango were making out.

InuYasha heard a sob and broke away from Sango imediatly feeling her try to pull him back down on her but he wouldn't let her, not this time. He looked up to see Kagome standing over them, crying. "Kagome" InuYasha said. "It's not what it looks like" he said standing up and putting his arm around her shoulders. "Oh it's pretty obvious what this is" Kagome said. "You Lover her InuYasha!" she sneered, spitting in his face and throwing his arm off of her shoulder and running off.

0o0o0o0o what happened between InuYasha and Sango 0o0o0o0o0o

"Come on InuYasha! Please! Just this one time! I haven't had a decent kiss since I stopped you from committing suicide. Please just this once?" Sango asked him, giving him the famous puppy dog pout which he was very much immune to. "No Sango! This isn't right! Think about what I would be doing to Kagome! Even Yuka! Think about how difficult this relationship would be Sango" he said, trying to reason with her.

"I don't care about how difficult it could get because I know that i'd be doing this for love!" Sango said, trying to knock some sense into InuYasha. "You wouldn't be doing it for love Sango, because I don't love you. TGhe only one time that I ever even thought that I loved you was when you showed affection for me by stopping my from committing suicide and I was wrong. I felt great gratitude towards you but not love...because youy saved me my emotions went a little overboard...do you understand now? I don't love you Sango...I love Kagome" he said. "Well let me give you a little reminder of what you felt like that very fortunate night when I saved you" Sango said, grabbing InuYasha and pulling him on top of her and planting a kiss on him. He struggled to brake free of Sango but could not do much in fear of hurting her in the process. He didn't let it happen, he tried to get away, but he couldn't. He just couldn't. Then he heard a sob, and looked up to see a great surprise, Kagome. He had tried to explain what had really happened but she ran away too quickly. He was about to run after her but he heard another odd noise, a growling, rough voice.

A demon was lurking near by. InuYasha took out tetsusuiga and began battleing the demon. The demons claws suddenly turned into giant razor sharp knives and embedded in them were deadly poisons. InuYasha looked at the claws that had now been turned into swords and gulped. He had never battled a demon with so many weapons at once before. And the thought that if he didn't kill it the demon would go on to kill Miroku, Sango, Kagome, Shippo and Yuka was too much for him.

He automatically thought of the windscar and used it but the demon unexpectably threw his own wind scar back at him and once he was hit, he felt one of the demon's swords go through his gut and the poison being released. Just then, Lady Kaede arrived and Kagome and Kaede began shooting the demon with arrows. After three sacred arrows and 6 normal ones, the demon was finally brought down.

Kagome ran towards InuYasha and sat by his side until she heard him mutter "K-gome...Sango- she made me- didn't wanna- don't lover her...I love you" and then his body went limp and he was dead. "NOOO" Kagome yelled. She layed her head down on his body and cried her heart out. "Hold me! Hold me InuYasha! Just once more! Only one more time! Let me here your voice! Please!" She cried.

"Kagome, maybe we should go and leave him in peace" Miroku said, trying to take her away from the body but she refused. She kicked and she punched and she cried and she yelled. She would not leave her poor InuYasha alone. Not even though he was dead would she leave him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

The next few days passed by miserably. Even Yuka seemed to realise that something was wrong. She had said her first word just the other day...it was daddy. Kagome broke down and left Sango to care for Yuka for a little while and when she returned she looked worse then ever.

"Kagome...you look like you've just been brought back from the dead" Sango said to her. "How dare you say that San-...Wait a minute...brought back from the dead..." and for the first time in abotu a week she had a smile on her face. "I'll be right back" She said and she rushed down to Kaede's hut.

"Kaede! Is there anything in a miko's power to raise people from the dead?" she asked hopefully. At first Kaede looked sturnly towards Kagome but then she realised the hope and joy in her voie as she said that and compared it to the way she had been for the past week. "Y-Yes...I believe so. One moment and I shall go and get it for you" she said, and was quickly on her way back with the book. "Here you go child" she said passing her a page ripped out of a book. It had a spell written on it and it said to say it three times while standing in the center of the grave.

Quickly Kagome ran to the center of the grave and began the spell. She said it once and on the secong time having said it her voice went low pitched and hoarse. After the third time she rose high into the air inside the middle of a pink orbe, her hair flying around like there was a hurracaine, her arms raised to level with her shoulders, and her eyes closed. Then the ground where the grave was began to be ripped apart by the air and InuYasha could be seen sitting up and stepping out of the grave.

Kagome's body was sent back to the ground and the spell was over, and it was completely succesful. She ran over and hugged InuYasha. "Oh InuYasha! You're back! Finally!" Kagome said. "Kagome. You have to believe me. Sango pulled me onto her, I didn't want to kiss her but I couldn't get her off of me without hurting her" InuYasha said, having come back from the dead with the same thought that he had left off with. "InuYasha I believe you. I'm just so glad that you're back now" Kagome said with tears in her eyes. And with that the two walked back to the hut, hand in hand.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

So that's chapter 6! More to Come! Don't Stop reading!


	7. Reminders of his own Childhood

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha but I finally have a comic book!

Chapter 7

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kagome and InuYasha arrived back inside the cabin late at night while evryone else was already asleep. It seemed that they had been out there longer then they had realised. So as soon as they entered the cabin, they went straight to bed, InuYasha being more tired then ever and Kagome being wiped out because of the spell.

The next morning InuYasha awoke to everyone leaning over him. As soon as they saw that he was awake, they scrambeled away and went back to what they had been doing before they realised that he was alive, pretending not to be too interested in him. Then Sango couldn't hold it in anymore and came running over to him, rapping her arms around his neck and swinging her legs up into his arms. "Oh InuYasha! I'm so glad you're alive!" Sango said into his sweater. Then she put her feet on the ground and plated a huge kiss on his lips.

"Listen Sango, I'm happy to see you too. But i'm in love with Kagome. We're mated now and we've even got a little girl and you're not going to change that! I don't love you! You used to be my friend, but i'm not sure if you're even that anymore" he said, not feeling too bad for Sango.

The rest of the day went pretty good. He had a long talk with Miroku, played with Yuka, teased Shippo, and talked to Myoga, Kaede and Kagome, but then he just had to ask about the jewel.

"Well we figured out that Naraku has a son,he's got the jewel. he's somewhere around the age of 20 and he's only quarter demon so it'll be a lot easier then defeating Naraku." Miroku said. "Makes no difference" InuYasha said. "The kid could be less then a quarter demon and have more power then Naraku ever had. Depends on how much he inhereits, it's got nothing to do with what blood he has!" InuYasha said, not realising that he was defending Naraku's son and their enemy. "And don't forget, he's got the jewel, so it will be just as hard if not harder" InuYasha concluded.

"Very true" Miroku said, bouncing Yuka up and down on his lap and then passing her to Kagome. "Well I guess we should get started on our journey to find Naraku's son" Miroku said. They walked through Kaede's village receiving strange glances from the villagers, or atleast Kagome was, but the next village was worse. They heard constant whispers from the villagers who stared at Kagome who still had Yuka in her arms. This happened village after village and rocks were thrown at them constantly so they could no longer stay at any cabins over night. Instead they made camp beside the village instead of in it. They had stopped for a while so Kagome had decided to go home. "No mommy! You can't go" Yuka said. "Ya Kagome! You can't go!...We're on a journey" InuYasha said. "Ya!" Yuka said, grabbing onto Kagome's leg."You can't" Yuka said.

Kagome picked Yuka up and passed her to Miroku so she would get off of her leg and sat InuYasha, then left. "Daddy, can I go play" Yuka asked. "No" InuYasha said. "Please?" Yuka asked. "Where do you wanna play?" InuYasha asked back. "In the village, look I see some other kids" Yuka said, pointing. "No Yuka you're not going into the village" InuYasha said, a hurt look on his face. "Oh come on InuYasha just let her go have some fun" Sango said. "No" InuYasha said. Sango hit him with her boomerang defensively. "Yes" she said. "Fine Yuka but come back when I call you and don't go too far" InuYasha said.

Later when it started to get dark, Yuka made sure everyone was asleep, then she came back into the camp. Her long white hair was full of dirt and mud. Her arms were full of cuts and bruises, her face was the same, and tears were streaming out of her eyes. At the sound of her sobs InuYasha opened his eyes. "Yuka" he said louder then he intended to, causing everyone else to wake up and see Yuka's condition. Sango just stared, Miroku looked helplessly at her and Shippo was staring open mouthed.

"Yuka, the villagers did this to you didn't they?" InuYasha asked his daughter. She just nodded. "Come here and let me take care of your cuts" InuYasha said, then he turned to Sango. "This is your fault! You let her go into the village a play! You let her get hurt! From now on you let me tell her what she can and can't do!" he yelled angrily. "InuYasha, i'm really sorry...I didn't know this was going to happen-" Sango began to say but was interupted. "Well I did! I hate you Sango! Just stay away from me and Yuka! If I here you said even a word to her I'll kill you myself" and with that Sango burst into tears and ran from the group.


	8. Kikyo in Control

Chapter eight

For the next few weeks InuYasha paid attention only to Miroku, Shippo, Kagome and Yuka, but toally ignored Sango. Sango would usually burst into tears at this because she felt so guilty about what she had let happen to Yuka. Finally she couldn't take it anymore. She walked up to InuYasha and let out a full apology. "InuYasha i'm so sorry. I didn't know what was going to happen I sware. I never would have let ehr go if I had known!" she said to him, hoping that the stubborn hanyou would accept this. "Feh" was all she got in reply and the hanyou flicked his hair back and continued to tuck Yuka into bed. Then he walked out the door of Kaede's cabin and sat in his tree.

"Please InuYasha. Don't you think this has been going on long enough? I meen this fight is so stupid!" she said, stomping down her foot. "Ok Sango, you're right. I'm sorry I was so hard on you but from now on don't question my parenting...I have my reasons for everything." he explained. "Ok" Sango said. She kept on talking and talking about things like when they had just met, she couldn't seem to shut up about how sorry she was. Then InuYasha sat straight up, his ears perked. He had just heard a high pitched scream and it had coem from Yuka's room. He ran into her room leaving Sango outside to see her wrestling her own hands away from her neck so thats he didn't strangle herself.

InuYasha pulled her arms away from her necks only to see an oddly familari looking face. Her eyes turned dark red and purple lines apeared on her cheeks and arms. Her nails and fangs suddenly became larger and she hissed at InuYasha. He let her arms go in shock and she accidentally slit her throat. InuYasha quickly left and brought back some towels to put on her throat to stem the bleeding. What was she doing to herself?

InuYasha began worrying, but then Yuka stopped, she fell limp and started sweating furiously, her temperature moving up quite a bit...and then he began to worry...was she dying? InuYasha knew that there was someone behind this but who? He looked outside and saw Kikyo. "Kikyo! Are you doing this?" he asked. "Yes. In my hands I hold the heart of your daughter which should have been mine. I have the power to kill her at any moment" and as she said this, Yuka started choking uo blood.

Sorry i no its WAY too short but I'll make up for it in the next chapter!


End file.
